


Patients

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crocus is tired of the two cabin boys, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Canon, Stitches, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, even though he'll still take care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy got into a fight – again. Crocus scolds them for being such regular patients.





	Patients

Crocus has taken a liking to the two noisy cabin boys. They're quite helpful with the chores and they're lively, always managing to bring a smile to their crewmates' faces, even in dire times, and heaven knows those don't make themselves scarce on the Grand Line.

But they're also pretty annoying, particularly when they fight for nothing – one day they're arguing about the North or the South Pole being the coldest place on the planet, the next it's about having knocked out more opponents in a fight and the last was about merfolk or fishmen being the strongest. Hopeless brats.

The thing is, Crocus wouldn't mind if they only fought harmlessly, but the kids are stupid enough to draw their respectives blades and really injure themselves. He's a doctor, he'll take care of them, but if for once they could avoid exploiting his bandaging and stitching skills, it would be really appreciated, thank you very much.

As he witnesses one too many altercations between Shanks and Buggy, thinking about how this one is going to end, he promptly leaves the main deck, and goes straight to the infirmary to prepare some supplies, just in case. Of course, less than fifteen minutes later, the red-haired teen appears at the door, shortly followed by the younger one.

"So, boys, what is it this time ? Do I need to practice my stitches on any of you ?"

"Nah, s'okay", lies a pitiful Shanks who fails at hiding the gash in his striped shirt.

"You're lying, I got you. Your ribs are hurt", Buggy supplies.

"Alright. Remove your shirt and show me that, will ya ?"

Shanks grumbles something unintelligible but complies. He actually sports a pretty decent injury, fortunately not too deep but pretty impressive due to its size.

Buggy's combat skills have really improved but Crocus still would have prefered they hadn't been used on a nakama. Speaking of which... "You too, strip and sit there, you're next."

The younger cabin boy grunts unhappily but complies as well. A few bandages here and there and he'll be good as new.

Strangely, they don't keep arguing once they're in the infirmary, or even talking for once, they're just sitting there, seemingly unbothered by the fact that they're sitting inches away from each other. Weird boys, one minute they're fighting and the next they're friends. One could almost think their fight was nothing but a way to practice combat skills and let off some steam. _Maybe it is_ , Crocus muses in the privacy of his own head.

"Ouch !"

"Don't move or it'll hurt more." There are no easy stitches when you don't have much of an anesthetic around. He already asked Roger to restock at some island soon, but who knows where the closest one is...

"Stupid redhead."

"Idiot-"

"You two, _stop_."

Shanks and Buggy guiltily look at each other. Well, the latter is looking at the stitches being made.

"When will you stop fighting each other ? You're nakama. And I spend enough time as it is in the infirmary when we fight other crews, I'd rather not having extra work because you've been unable to control yourselves."

The two teens duck their head and sigh. _At least they regret what they did._

"Why would you try and hurt each other in the first place ? You're supposed to be friends, aren't you ?"

Shanks starts, "Yeah, but-"

"No "but", you're friends, you don't fight, period. Or... I don't know, fight but not that much, find something else to let off some steam, or practice your skills with someone else so you don't hurt any of the crew when you're arguing."

"Okay", they answer in unison before staying silent until Crocus is done with both of them. They leave in silence, leaving Crocus to tidy up his supplies and the infirmary afterwards.

"They're impossible."

 

* * *

 

Later at night, back in their shared cabin, Shanks installs himself in his bunk, shortly followed by Buggy.

The younger boy silently traces the outlines of the bandage that covers the stitches, and after a while he says, "I'm sorry."

The redhead kisses Buggy's forehead next to a healing bruise and whispers, "I know. So am I."

Buggy nests himself in Shanks's arms, careful not to touch any injury. "Good night."

"Yeah."

The younger teen feels kinda bad. Next time he'll be more careful.

Shanks drifts to sleep, glad another fight didn't make him lose his friend.


End file.
